


memories of an old life

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Comfort, Crying, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Memories, SBURB (Homestuck), Trauma, johndave - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The game was a fucked up place.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 20
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	memories of an old life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Coeurire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I just want to go home."

The game was a fucked up place.

Fighting, progress, injury, death, over and over again. Sometimes, you lost friends permanently, and sometimes they came back from the dead as gods, but each time still felt worse than the last. And just because you were a god didn’t mean you were immune to pain, both John and Dave had first hand experience with that, sadly.

They did their best to move forward, advancing the game with their new powers, but it still hurt all over, both physical wounds that made moving hard, as well as the mental terror that slowly spread in their minds as they experienced one horrifying thing after the other, never stopping and just building the mind into a ticking bomb that just wanted to scream “stop”.

But, the game still never seemed to end. After all, they were already three years in.

But during times like these, they really wished they never played it in the first place.

John especially had a hard time, unlike Dave he had grown up in a semi-normal, but fully loved environment. He might not have been the most popular in school, or the most fond of eating dessert to every meal at home, but it was all sweet and nostalgic in his own way. He missed everything about Earth, the green grass and blue sky, how the weather changed, the times he spent with his dad, just sitting in the living room watching terrible movies together. Heck, he even missed doing all nighters for school, and he would trade all the suffering from this game for them at this moment.

It was all becoming too much for him, a boy who was only sixteen at the time being. Yet, he was the leader of the group and he knew he needed to seem strong to cheer everyone else on, especially now when they were getting closer to their finale battle. He could only imagine all the injuries and possible losses, more friends dying in it, and he didn’t want to think about what would probably be his reality.

He was a fucking kid and should think about college and earning enough money doing chores to finally buy that new Xbox game, not think and worry about how many of his friends would die in the next battle, like so many had done, like his dad. All thanks to this game.

And it felt like he had no one to talk about when it came to this, except Dave. He was the only one it felt safe to vent too, probably because of their boyfriend status. Dave had seen him weak and scared, acting like an  _ actual human being _ during a situation like this, and always did his best to just listen and hug him.

This was one of those moments.

John was clinging tightly to Dave, sobbing into his shoulder as all emotions seemed to overwhelm him and explode into one single crescendo of grief, worry and fear, all dipped in a layer of self doubt and longing for what he used to have.

“I miss Earth Dave. I miss my dad, I miss school.”

“I know John.” he said, doing his best to pat his back as his boyfriend cried into his shoulder.

“I miss everything about it, I hate it here.” he continued, before letting out a defeated sigh.  “I just want to go home.”

“I know John, me too.”


End file.
